Con nadie más que contigo
by Spali
Summary: Desde que conoció a Edward, dos años atrás, Bella se fijó en él inevitablemente, aunque Edward ni siquiera sabía que ella existía. Todo podía cambiar un día... ¿o no? EdwardxBella.Lemmon.Oneshot.


**Disclaimer:** Los siguientes personajes no son míos, pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer. Solo la trama es mía.

**Summary: **Desde que conoció a Edward, dos años atrás, Bella se fijó en él inevitablemente, aunque Edward ni siquiera sabía que ella existía. Todo podía cambiar un día... ¿o no?

* * *

Se había propuesto a sí misma no volver a beber más de dos copas seguidas. No es que abusara del alcohol cada vez que tenía una oportunidad. Siempre se sentía fatal después de beber sin parar durante toda la noche. De hecho, estaba a punto de conseguirlo, hasta que apareció él. Edward Cullen. Pegado a Jessica Stanley. Él era la razón de que llevara casi dos años suspirando como una tonta cada vez que le veía. También era el culpable de que fuera incapaz de conversar con él más de cuatro frases seguidas y coherentemente enlazadas, sin que empezara a sentirse demasiado acalorada, debido a su cercana presencia. Odiaba cada vez que la pasaba eso, pues no hacía otra cosa que sonrojarse como una tonta y bajar la cabeza avergonzaba o marcharse de allí. ¿Cómo iba a pretender que Edward se fijase en una chica como ella?

En cuanto le vio con Jessica, empezó a arder de furia. Ella era la chica más deseada de todo Forks; alguien que como él, cambiaba de pareja casi cada día. Pero hasta que se encontraron mutuamente. Ya llevaban juntos casi un mes. No sabía exactamente si estaban de novios formalmente o solo estaban juntos por diversión, y saliendo con quien quisieran, sin compromiso ninguno.

Pero el caso es que ahí estaban: los dos bailando como posesos en medio de la discoteca, siendo observados por mujeres que babeaban por él, y hombres que intentaban llamar la atención de Jessica, en vano. Estaban bailando tan pegados que difícilmente se podía adivinar dónde acababa el cuerpo de ella y dónde empezaba el de él.

- Bella, relájate, no permitas que esos dos te amarguen la noche -oía como le decía su mejor amiga Rosalie.

Claro, para ella era fácil decirlo. Era alta, rubia y poseía un cuerpo despampanante; podía tener a cualquier chico que quisiera; aunque sabía que Rosalie estaba feliz con Emmet y por nada del mundo le engañaría. Pero Bella era completamente distinta a su amiga: no se había considerado nunca hermosa, más bien una del montón. Y ni se le pasaba por la cabeza que un hombre como Edward pudiera darse cuenta si quiera de que existía, mucho menos para pensar en salir con él.

Él era la razón de muchos de sus desvelos. No tenía el mismo apetito de un tiempo para acá, y cuando estaba pensando en que Edward nunca le hacía caso, y estaban presentes sus amigas hablándola, apenas se integraba en la conversación o contestaba con monólogos. No lo entendía. Incluso pensó en ir a un psicólogo, pues no era normal lo que le pasaba. Aunque a decir verdad nada de lo que rodeaba o tenía que ver con Edward era normal.

Cuando le veía con sus padres en algún sitio, o con su hermana Alice era una persona encantadora y muy diferente a la que era cuando estaba rodeado de chicas. Muchas veces se decía a sí misma que podía ser bipolar o tener doble personalidad.

- Lo sé, pero no puedo fijarme en otra persona que no sea él -admitió Bella.

Rosalie frunció el ceño enfadada mientras cogía la copa que había pedido y daba a su amiga la suya.

- Eso es porque no lo intentas. Si probaras a intentarlo, estoy segura de que podrías estar con alguien que logre sacarte de la cabeza a ese cretino. Mira a ese chico -le indicó señalando a Jacob- no te ha perdido de vista en toda la noche.

Bella enfocó su mirada en la dirección que Rose le indicaba y vio como Jacob estaba sonriéndole. Ella hizo un mohín y se volvió para Rose.

- Es Jacob -dijo, remarcando demasiado su nombre.

- Si, ¿Y?

- No sé…

- ¿Cómo que no sabes? Espero que no me vayas a decir que no puedes salir con él por el hecho de que es un año menor que tú. Total, veintiuno, veintidós… qué importa. Así que ya te estás levantando y acercando a su mesa para invitarle a una copa, antes de que te coja de la oreja y te lleve yo misma.

Bella rodó los ojos e hizo ademán de levantarse, por lo que Rosalie la animó:

- Adelante pequeña, conquista a Jacob y demuestra a Eddie lo que se está perdiendo.

Bella terminó de levantarse de su sillón, y fue caminando en dirección a Jacob, que estaba sentado en la barra de la discoteca. Mientras caminaba hacia él, se dio cuenta de que no dejaba de observarla detenidamente de arriba a abajo, a la vez que sonreía triunfante por ver que se dirigía hacia él.

- Hola preciosa -susurró con voz melosa.

- Jake, ¿Qué tal?

- Antes un poco aburrido, pero ahora que te tengo a mi lado, estoy empezando a disfrutar de la noche -dijo haciendo un gesto al chico que servía las copas para que les trajera una a cada uno de lo que él había tomado anteriormente.

Estuvieron hablando muy a gusto durante un buen rato. A Bella le pareció un chico muy agradable. No recordaba la última vez que se había sentido tan a gusto con un hombre… sin tener en cuenta a Emmet o a su padre, claro está. Tampoco le extrañaba: nunca se había tomado el tiempo necesario ni interés para conocer a alguien del sexo opuesto, y la experiencia le estaba resultando muy positiva.

Casi se había olvidado de que Edward y Jessica estaban allí. Casi, hasta que Jacob la propuso salir a la pista para bailar un poco. Quería resistirse, pero había bebido tanto que cuando quiso darse cuenta ya estaba allí bailando junto a Jacob: ella entrelazando las manos en su cuello, mientras que él tenía las suyas en la estrecha cintura de Bella.

Vio a Edward y Jessica bailando muy pegados, y cómo él fijaba sus ojos en ella a la vez que bajaba su mano para apretar el trasero de Jessica contra él. Bella abrió los ojos como platos y Edward le sonrió a la vez que le guiñaba un ojo. Estaba comenzando a hiperventilar, pues no sabía por qué había hecho y luego le había guiñado un ojo. De repente sintió como Jacob separó un brazo que tenía en torno a su cintura y bajó su mano por ésta para intentar acariciar su trasero; pero ella al darse cuenta separó las manos de su cuello y le detuvo sujetando su mano para que no siguiera bajando.

- Jacob, lo siento, yo…

- Está bien, no pasa nada -dijo él sonriendo apenado.

A Bella empezó a darle vueltas todo lo que la rodeaba, y se agarró de los brazos de Jacob.

- ¿Bella? ¿Te encuentras bien? -le preguntó éste preocupado.

- Creo que voy a… -pero no pudo continuar la frase, ya que todo a su alrededor se volvió negro.

-/-

Oscuridad. Era todo lo que la rodeaba. Acababa de recuperar la conciencia y no sabía dónde estaba. Su cabeza no paraba de darle vueltas y a duras penas era capaz de moverse. Sabía que estaba recostada sobre una superficie blanda, probablemente una cama ya que su cabeza estaba apoyada en una almohada.

Apenas recordaba lo ocurrido durante esa noche en la discoteca; si es que aún seguía siendo de noche. Recordaba que fue con Rosalie y Emmet, a Edward guiñándole el ojo y a Jacob mientras intentaba "propasarse" con ella. Le venían destellos de imágenes a su cabeza de cosas que ocurrieron durante el tiempo que estuvo en la discoteca, y no sabía si eso había pasado realmente o era producto de su imaginación.

Al principio pensaba que podía estar en un hospital, pero el olor que percibía no era característico de encontrarse en un sitio así. Ella lo reconocería fácilmente, pues estaba acostumbrada a visitarlos muy a menudo, debido a su falta de equilibrio. Sabía que estaba en una habitación donde había muchas ventanas, pues los rayos de luz se filtraban a través de éstas. Oyó un ruido, como si alguien se acercara hacia donde estaba ella y comenzó a asustarse; intentó levantarse pero estaba demasiado aturdida, y una voz le susurró:

- Schss, no intentes levantarte.

A Bella comenzó a disparársele el corazón apresuradamente. Le sonaba de algo esa aterciopelada voz, pero estaba tan nerviosa que no acertaba a adivinar de quién era. Estaba claro que de Emmet o su padre, no. Además, reconocería su habitación y su cama, y ésta era mucho más grande y reconfortable. Consiguió apoyar los codos en la cama e inclinarse un poco, pero un par de brazos la sujetaron por los hombros y volvieron a recostarla.

A tientas descubrió una lámpara y deslizó uno de sus dedos por el interruptor para encenderla. Le costó acostumbrarse a la luz, y una vez que lo hizo abrió sus ojos lentamente y éstos se enfocaron en una figura masculina. Cuando se dio cuenta de quién era; se sentó de golpe en la cama y se llevó una de sus manos a su boca, asombrada.

- ¡Edward! ¿Qué… qué haces tú aquí?

- Esta es mi casa, gatita -le dijo, mientras se acercaba lentamente a la cama sentándose en el borde de ésta.

Bella intentó alejarse un poco yéndose a la esquina de la cama, al ver la cercanía entre ellos, pero aun así seguían estando demasiado cerca para su propia tranquilidad...

- ¿Cómo he llegado hasta aquí? ¿Me… me has secuestrado?

Él sonrió y alzó una mano para acariciarle la barbilla a la vez que ella cerraba los ojos inspirando fuertemente.

- No. Te desmayaste e insististe tanto en que yo te ayudara, que tus amigos se dieron por vencidos y dejaron que te llevara conmigo; no sin antes advertirme que si te pasaba algo por mi culpa era hombre muerto.

Bella esbozó una sonrisa, imaginando que Emmet habría sido el que le dijo eso. Consciente de donde estaba, se permitió a sus ojos recorrer la habitación: era enorme, tres veces la suya.

Al igual que la cama, que también era muchísimo más grande y cómoda que la que tenía en su habitación. Enfrente había un gran sillón blanco y negro de cuero y al lado de éste, un mueble mural que albergaba un equipo de música, así como una gran cantidad de material audiovisual. Junto a un ventanal, se encontraban un par de librerías verticales que almacenaban infinidad de libros; al otro lado de la habitación, junto a otro de los ventanales que iluminaban la habitación, pudo fijarse un escritorio con un portátil, un flexo y una gran cantidad de hojas apiladas entre sí.

No terminó de ver los detalles de la habitación en su totalidad, cuando sintió como Edward volvía a deslizar su mano sobre su barbilla, y con su pulgar acariciaba su labio inferior, logrando que la respiración de Bella se detuviera por un momento y fijara sus ojos en los de Edward. No se había dado cuenta cuándo se había acercado tanto, y ahora se encontraba pegada a la pared y con Edward a escasos centímetros de ella.

- ¿Q… qué haces?

- ¿No es evidente? -señaló Edward acercándose aún más a ella.

Bella se tensó e intentó separarse pero era incapaz de retirar su mirada del par de orbes de color esmeralda de él. Entonces sucedió aquello por lo que había esperado días, meses y años. Edward posó sus labios sobre los de ella, presionándolos levemente. Era infinitamente mejor de lo que podía haberse imaginado. Una descarga recorrió su cuerpo, a la vez que sentía en él revolotear miles de mariposas. No recordaba haber tenido una sensación así en toda su vida. Ella le respondió al beso, y se separaron lentamente cuando sentían que les faltaba el aire para respirar.

- ¿Por qué has hecho eso? -preguntó Bella con la voz entrecortada.

- ¿No te ha gustado?

- Si, es solo que…

- No pienses, solo disfruta.

Le decía Edward a la vez que volvía a besarla e introducía sus manos dentro de la camiseta de Bella. Las subió lentamente hasta que llegó a su sujetador y comenzó a acariciarle los pezones por encima de éste, endureciéndoselos completamente y provocando que Bella se separara del beso y jadeara su nombre.

- Edward…

- Dime gatita -Edward continuó acariciándole, ahora abarcando con sus manos los pechos de ella.

- Yo… esto… no está bien.

- ¿Por qué? Es lo que los dos queremos -le mordisqueó el lóbulo de la oreja y ella se arqueó involuntariamente.

- ¿Qué hay de Jessica?

- Es solo una amiga, no tengo nada con ella. Ahora si me permites continuar… -deslizó las manos a la espalda de ella, buscando el cierre del sujetador y desabrochándoselo.

Bella quería detenerle, pero era incapaz de hacerlo. Había esperado por esto tanto tiempo que le parecía estar viviendo un sueño. Edward por su parte, una vez que desabrochó el sujetador, comenzó a acariciarle los pechos, apretándoselos y pellizcándole los pezones, a la vez que con su lengua delineaba el labio inferior de Bella para profundizar el beso que habían iniciado unos segundos antes.

Ella introdujo sus manos en el pelo de Edward, mientras sus lenguas batallaban para ver quién tomaba el control. Bella bajó sus manos hasta llegar al final de la camiseta y metió sus manos dentro acariciándole el pecho, ganándose un suspiro por parte de Edward. Podría pasarse toda la noche así, acariciándose mutuamente; era tan confortante estar así con él... De repente sintió como su camiseta se desprendía de su cuerpo, al igual que su sujetador; Edward estaba mirándole con los ojos oscurecidos por el deseo y ella trató de taparse los pechos, avergonzada por la situación, pero él la detuvo.

- No te tapes gatita, déjame observar la belleza de tus pechos -se separó un poco de ella a la vez que los admiraba ladeando sutilmente la cabeza.

Deslizó su mirada hasta su cara e iba tumbándola en su cama sin dejar de observar sus hermosos ojos chocolate y su cara sonrojada. Se quitó su camiseta y se colocó encima de Bella, que se levantó apoyándose sobre sus codos para besarle. Él la besó profundamente, y cuando sentía que le faltaba el aire continuó descendiendo su boca repartiendo besos y lametones por su barbilla, mandíbula y cuello, hasta que llegó a sus pechos.

Introdujo uno en su boca, al tiempo que acariciaba el otro con una de sus manos y pellizcaba sus pezones, provocando un sonoro gemido por parte de Bella. Ella se arqueó para él e introdujo nuevamente sus manos en su pelo para atraerle aún más hacia sus pechos. Incitándole a que continuara.

Edward pasó a introducirse el otro pecho en su boca, mordiendo, chupando y succionando sin descanso, a la vez que una de sus manos atendía al otro pecho Repitió esto durante un tiempo, hasta que descendió acariciándole el estómago con la mano y dirigiendo allí sus besos; mientras, Bella era incapaz de reaccionar y solo se dejaba llevar por las sensaciones que le producía.

Cuando estaba besando su estómago, sopló en su ombligo y luego introdujo su lengua, lo que produjo que a Bella se le erizara el vello y se removiera contra él. Al ver las sensaciones que producía en ella, se atrevió a deslizar una de sus manos hasta el borde del pantalón y la introdujo dentro de sus braguitas hasta llegar a su centro, que acarició lentamente, deleitándose de la humedad que él había provocado en ella. Al sentir esta nueva caricia nunca antes experimentada, Bella abrió sus ojos y le miró a la vez que le cogía de la mano.

- Estás tan caliente, y tan húmeda. Es por mí, ¿verdad?

Ella tragó en seco e intentó retirarle la mano de donde la tenía. Al ver el nerviosismo de ella, Edward retiró su mano, preguntándola:

- ¿Qué te pasa, estás bien? ¿He hecho algo que no te guste?

Ella se mordió el labio inferior y le contestó.

- No, es solo que… yo… -hizo una pausa, no sabiendo cómo continuar.

- Gatita… ¿e…eres virgen?

Bella se sonrojó furiosamente y quiso evitarse la vergüenza de contestarle por lo que intentó deshacerse de él. Pero estaba aprisionada y no la permitía apenas moverse. Ella empezó a sollozar, por lo que Edward volvió a hablarle de nuevo.

- Schh tranquila, si no quieres hacerlo, solo dímelo.

- No es eso… yo… -en un arranque de valentía Bella se lo confesó- es verdad que soy virgen.

Ella vio como él se quedaba estático y no decía nada, por lo que cerró sus ojos y empezó a sollozar más fuerte, diciendo:

- Déjame marcharme por favor.

- ¿Por qué? -pronunció finalmente él.

- Es evidente que ya no quieres hacer nada. Para los hombres la virginidad es como una enfermedad o algo peor. ¡Déjame marcharme!

Comenzó a golpearle en el pecho pero él la detuvo besándola. Bella intentó resistirse pero le era imposible, pues le podía más el deseo que la razón. Al terminar el beso, Edward pegó su frente a la de ella y la dijo:

- ¿Quién te ha dicho que no quiero hacer nada?

- Tu silencio -le respondió ella hipando.

- No hagas caso a mis silencios porque mienten -intentó bromear- no he dicho nada porque me he sorprendido, pensaba que una mujer tan hermosa como tú, ya lo habría hecho. Pero quiero que te quede claro que el que seas o no virgen, no va a cambiar en lo que quiero hacerte.

Antes de que Bella pudiera responder algo, él comenzó a besarla de una forma muy distinta a la que lo había hecho las veces anteriores: era una mezcla de pasión, deseo y… ¿cariño? No estaba segura, pero sabía que él quería continuar y ella no era quien para impedírselo.

- Tengo un poco de miedo -susurró ella.

- No lo tengas gatita, no voy a hacer nada que no quieras.

Ella asintió por lo que ambos siguieron acariciándose nuevamente como antes. Edward se detuvo en el botón del pantalón y lo bordeó con su índice, mirando hacía Bella pidiendo su permiso, cosa que obtuvo inmediatamente. Junto con el pantalón, se deshizo de la ropa interior de ella, y también de su ropa restante, hasta que ambos quedaron completamente desnudos. Bajó lentamente hasta su centro y pasó sus dedos por los pliegues de ella, oyendo como jadeaba su nombre.

- Edward… -lo había soñado tantas veces así en los últimos dos años, desnudo delante de ella, que apenas podía creerlo.

- Si, gatita, di mi nombre, me vuelve loco cuando gimes mi nombre.

Edward comenzó a acariciar su clítoris a la vez que introducía un dedo dentro de ella y lo movía con maestría. Bella echó la cabeza hacia atrás arqueándose, y enredó los dedos en el pelo de él, buscando su boca. Cuando se encontraron, no fue un beso dulce o tímido. Él inició el envite, con la lengua por delante de los labios, y obtuvo una respuesta idéntica. Sus lenguas peleaban dentro y fuera de sus bocas, sus labios entrechocaban, sin orden ni concierto.

Al interrumpirse el beso, él bajó hasta ponerse frente a su centro; cuando sus labios se posaron en los pliegues de sus muslos, y rozó brevemente, sólo con la punta de la lengua, su clítoris lloroso y suplicante, ella dejó escapar un jadeo profundo, largo. Esperó a que pasara y emprendió de nuevo el movimiento, idéntico al anterior. Otro jadeo, algo más fuerte. Repetición. Jadeo. Repetición. Jadeo y convulsión. Bella emitió un sonoro grito a la vez que con sus manos agarraba las sabanas y sintió como su orgasmo se apoderaba lentamente de su cuerpo.

El cúmulo de sensaciones que había reservado para ella acudió también a él, pero ahora como una necesidad ineludible, por lo que, cuando sintió que la respiración de Bella se había normalizado, buscó un preservativo y tras habérselo puesto, se posicionó frente a ella y comenzó a introducir su miembro lentamente.

- Dios, eres tan estrecha… estás tan húmeda.

Édward siguió adentrándose en su húmeda cavidad hasta que sintió una barrera. Vio a Bella, que tenía los ojos cerrados y le sujetaba fuertemente del cuello.

- Gatita, me vas a ahogar -dijo él esbozando una sonrisa.

- Perdón, esto duele mucho -musitó Bella, pero seguía sin aflojar su agarre.

Edward veía que continuaba un poco tensa, por lo que comenzó a acariciar su clítoris, y terminó de introducirse completamente en ella; que por su parte emitió un sonoro grito, a la vez que reforzaba su agarre y de sus ojos descendían dos pequeñas lágrimas. Él se mantuvo quieto dentro de ella, pero se separó un poco y le besó las lágrimas que descendían hasta sus mejillas.

- No te muevas durante un momento, esto va a pasar rápido, te lo prometo.

Y así fue. Bella sintió que el dolor remitía por lo que alzó sus caderas en una clara invitación a que Edward comenzara. Él entraba y salía de ella con facilidad, mientras por parte de ambos se podían escuchas sonoros gemidos. Se acariciaban recorriendo todo el cuerpo y besándose.

- Más, más fuerte Edward -pudo decir Bella, abrumada por tolo lo que sentía en ese momento.

- Tus deseos son órdenes para mí, gatita.

Y siguió más fuerte. Entrando y saliendo de ella tan rápido como podía. Sentía que estaba a punto de alcanzar el orgasmo, pero quería que ella lo tuviera antes, por lo que comenzó a acariciarle el clítoris con rapidez.

- Ed…Edward, no puedo más.

- No te contengas gatita, córrete para mí.

Él sintió como las paredes de Bella se tensaban a su alrededor y se dejó arrastrar. Cerró los ojos y aferró entre sus dientes el labio inferior de ella, mordiendo sus gemidos, mientras se derramaban, juntos, en un orgasmo insoportablemente largo, ansiado y casi doloroso.

-/-

A la mañana siguiente Bella despertó con el cuerpo dolorido y con dolor de cabeza. Se removió entre las sabanas, disfrutando del sueño que había tenido la noche anterior. Fue a levantarse de la cama, cuando se dio cuenta de que estaba desnuda, y se encontraba en una habitación que no era la suya. Se sentó de golpe, mientras intentaba tomar conciencia de que lo que había ocurrido ayer por la noche no había sido producto de su mente pervertida y que realmente había sucedido.

Miró alrededor de la habitación para darse cuenta de que estaba sola. ¿Y Edward? ¿Tan mal había estado la noche anterior como para que él se marchara sin darle ninguna explicación? Se levantó de la cama, buscando la ropa que estaba esparcida por toda la habitación.

- ¡Guau! Después de esto no voy a ser capaz de entrar en mi habitación sin recordar esta imagen.

Bella oyó a Edward hablando a su espalda, y cuando se giró le vio recostado sobre el marco de la puerta esbozando una sonrisa torcida, a la vez que dirigía su mirada sobre ciertas partes de su anatomía. Consciente de que estaba desnuda y él vestido, en vez de terminar de recoger su ropa, se metió corriendo en la cama. Tapándose hasta el cuello.

- ¿Sigues teniendo vergüenza después de lo de anoche, gatita? No hace falta que te tapes, me sé tu cuerpo de memoria.

Bella enrojeció furiosamente, mientras se sentaba en la cama agarrando las sabanas como si estuvieran tirando de ellas.

- Yo… esto… ¿me pasas mi ropa?

-¿Por qué? Me gustas más sin ella -se acercó lentamente hasta la cama y se recostó a su lado, encima de las sabanas, mientras comenzaba a acariciarla. Ella instintivamente retrocedió y se fue a la esquina de la cama, avergonzada de lo que pasó anoche, pues pensaba que Edward se había acostado con ella por diversión y cuando se cansara la dejaría tirada partiéndola el corazón.

- ¿Me pasas mi ropa, por favor?

- ¿Cómo? -preguntó Edward atónito. -¿Qué te pasa?- comenzó a acercarse y a acariciarle la mejilla.

- Mi ropa, necesito vestirme -separo su cara de la mano de Edward y miró seria para otro lado.

Él, sorprendido, se dio cuenta de su rechazo y no sabía lo que hacer, por lo que optó por levantarse de golpe de su cama y recoger en silencio y furioso la ropa de Bella. Cuando la recogió toda, se dirigió hacia donde estaba ella y se la tiró a la cama. Bella con los ojos hinchados y a punto de llorar, la cogió, se envolvió en la sábana y entró al baño corriendo.

Edward por su parte, estaba sentado en la cama con las manos a ambos lados de su cara pensando en qué había hecho mal o si había dicho algo que la hubiera molestado. Pudo oír el sonido del agua, por lo que supuso que se estaba dando una ducha. Pasados treinta minutos y Edward siguiendo en la misma posición, sintió abrirse la puerta lentamente y vio a Bella salir de ésta. Estaba tan hermosa; aunque llevaba puesta la misma ropa de ayer, nunca dejaba de admirarla. Contemplaba impotente como recogía su bolso y su chaqueta de una silla e iba para la puerta. Cuando fue a agarrar el pomo para salir, Edward no pudo más y le gritó enfadado:

- ¿Cuándo mierda vas a dejar de hacer eso?

- ¿Dejar de hacer el qué?

- Huir de mí como si fuera un maldito monstruo.

- Yo… yo no hago eso -dijo ella entrecortadamente.

- Sí que lo haces, llevas haciéndolo desde que te conozco. No creas que no me doy cuenta que no soportas hablar conmigo más de dos minutos y que ni siquiera quieres estar en el mismo sitio que estoy yo. Pensé que después de lo de anoche las cosas cambiarían, pero ya veo que todo sigue igual. La culpa es mía, soy un gilipollas por pensar que… -Edward se detuvo antes de continuar.

- ¿Qué ibas a decir?

- Nada, márchate si quieres -Edward se dio la vuelta hace uno de los ventanales que cubrían su habitación. Dudaba si Bella se había dado cuenta de que tenía una enorme lágrima cayéndole por la mejilla, y tuvo que contenerse, apretando fuertemente la mandíbula para evitar empezar a llorar, pero no lo logró.

Bella iba a abrir la puerta, pero estaba segura de que eso no era lo que ella quería. Al ver la tristeza que reflejaban los ojos de Edward antes de darse la vuelta, decidió acercarse hasta donde él estaba, y cuando vio como una lagrima le recorría la mejilla, el mundo se le cayó encima. Jamás hubiera imaginado que Edward Cullen, el hombre por el que todas las chicas suspiraban estuviera llorando con los ojos enrojecidos. Le abrazó fuertemente por detrás.

- ¿Qué te pasa?

- Nada, solo déjame -susurró él.

- No, dime por qué estas así.

Edward no contestó y agachó su cabeza. Ella, poniendo un dedo sobre su barbilla, se encargó de subirla para mirarle a la cara; lo que vio la dolió tanto que ella misma empezó a sollozar, abrazándose de nuevo a él.

- ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué nada sale como uno quiere? -pensó él en alto.

- ¿Qué quieres?

- Te quiero a ti.

- ¿Cómo? -preguntó Bella atónita.

- Lo que has oído. Ahora te pido por favor que te marches y me dejes solo con mi miseria.

Edward hizo ademán de girarse, pero ella se lo impidió, poniéndose de puntillas, agarrándole del cuello y besándole profundamente. Él se quedó estático, pues no se lo esperó para nada, pero reaccionó a su beso, para después separarla.

- ¿Por qué has hecho eso?

- Porque es lo que siento.

- No juegues conmigo Isabella -contestó él seriamente.

- No estoy jugando contigo, no podría hacerlo aunque me lo propusiera. Es cierto que no soportaba estar en la misma habitación que tú estabas, pero era porque no podía aguantar como estabas con otras chicas sin fijarte en mí ni darte cuenta si quiera de que existía. Y tampoco podía pronunciar más de cuatro frases coherentemente cuando estabas a mi lado, porque sentía que me trababa y estaba quedando como una estúpida. ¿Por qué ibas a fijarte en mí, teniendo a todas las chicas que quisieras a tu lado?

- Porque yo no quería a ninguna de esas chicas, solo te quería a ti. Siempre te imaginaba cuando estaba con ellas. Trataba de señalar sus virtudes y tus defectos para intentar olvidarte, pero era inútil, es inútil. Y después de lo de anoche… no puedo alejarme de ti, no quiero alejarme de ti.

Bella se abrazó a él llorando y cuando se separó le dijo:

- Yo tampoco quiero alejarme de ti, pero tengo miedo.

- ¿Miedo de qué?

- De que una vez que estés conmigo, descubras que no soy como tú pensabas y te alejes de mí.

- Eso nunca va a suceder, te lo aseguro. Nunca voy a querer estar con nadie más que contigo. Jamás en mi vida he sentido lo que siento, y sé que no hay forma de que cambie de sentimientos; en caso de cambiar, serían aún más profundos. Me tienes completamente en tus manos, gatita.

Ambos se besaron profundamente dirigiéndose hasta la cama de éste.

- ¿Ahora que va a pasar? -preguntó Bella.

- Bueno, tengo una pregunta que hacerte, y de eso puede depender todo.

Bella tragó secamente, pues no sabía qué le podía preguntar.

- ¿Cuál es la… pregunta?

- ¿Quieres ser mi novia? -preguntó el sonriendo.

- ¡Claro que sí! Llevo esperándolo desde que te conozco -contestó ella alegremente.

- Entonces estaremos juntos para siempre.

- ¿Me lo prometes?

- Por supuesto. Y nos casaremos, viviremos juntos, tendremos muchos hijos y nos amaremos durante toda la eternidad.

- Eso suena bien.

- Suena más que bien, es un futuro prometedor -afirmó Edward.

- Una vida prometedora, diría yo -esbozaron ambos una amplia sonrisa.

Comenzaron a acariciarse tiernamente mientras volvían a tumbarse sobre la cama. A las caricias les siguieron abrazos, besos y la promesa de toda una vida dedicados a hacerse felices.

* * *

Bueno chicas, esta es mi primera historia. Espero que os guste. Tengo otra en camino, también de Edward y Bella, que empezaré a subir cuando lleve tres o cuatro capítulos.

Besos!


End file.
